


Can You Feel That?

by Punkskully



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Come Kink, Creampie, Daddy Kink, F/M, ISSA ISSA ISAA KINK FIC, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Professor Kink, Size Kink, Squirting, These are all loosely related one shots, anal kink, ben solo can fucking give it, confirmed ben solo makes sure you cum more than once thanks for listening, cum kink, fucking in the professors office, it's just porn lads, jerking off, some choking, teacher/student relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-04-28 07:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14444127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punkskully/pseuds/Punkskully
Summary: She was so close to her next orgasm if he just put a little more pressure on her neck she would lose herself to it. “Answer me.” He growled through his teeth as he held her throat, refusing to put any more pressure until he got what he wanted out of the girl, “tell me you can feel how deep I am inside of your tight little cunt”, his last few words were punctuated with brutal thrusts. He moved his hands away from her neck--letting them travel down her body where every touch sent electric shocks through her system. She was so sensitive everywhere--every touch burned like fire but she loved it. Ben leaned back and let his hands rest on her hips before pulling her flush against him. He stopped moving and just held her body there, pushing himself as far inside the girl as he could. It never got old seeing how good his girl could take him. She could fit all of him down to the hilt and he was drunk off it. Drunk on the idea his girl was made to take him, all of him, always.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Listen-- this for sure got away from me. I don't usually write smut but after being attacked repeatedly by Mads I had to get her back somehow so. Here ya go, heathens. ENJOY! Issa kink fic inspired and encouraged by radar-technician.

“Can you feel that?” he panted breathless into the tender space under her ear. She knew what he was asking-- he wanted to know if she could feel how deep he was inside of her. She was so overwhelmed, so over-stimulated after already coming twice from his mouth and fingers. Ben always wrung her out completely before pushing inside of her. Rey made a noise somewhere between a groan and scream when he pushed himself impossibly deeper. She’d meant to answer him, “Yes” but what came out was a deep and needy groan. Rey loved the way he filled her --no one had ever been that deep in her before she met him. The sensation was incredible all she could do was beg for more. 

He pulled away from her neck to look into her eyes. She couldn’t look at him, she was too overwhelmed by everything. His touch, his voice, his breath, his body against her. It was all too much. “Open your eyes, baby girl-look at me” he commanded as he wrapped his hand around her jaw. His fingers ghosted down to her neck before adding light pressure. She loved when he choked her--she’d never been into that before Ben, but he had somehow gotten her to do a lot of things she’d never done before. He somehow made everything feel good. The pain? She loved the pain because he always mixed it with pleasure. 

She was so close to her next orgasm if he just put a little more pressure on her neck she would lose herself to it. “Answer me.” He growled through his teeth as he held her throat, refusing to put any more pressure until he got what he wanted out of the girl, “tell me you can feel how deep I am inside of your tight little cunt”, his last few words were punctuated with brutal thrusts. He moved his hands away from her neck--letting them travel down her body where every touch sent electric shocks through her system. She was so sensitive everywhere--every touch burned like fire but she loved it. Ben leaned back and let his hands rest on her hips before pulling her flush against him. He stopped moving and just held her body there, pushing himself as far inside the girl as he could. It never got old seeing how good his girl could take him. She could fit all of him down to the hilt and he was drunk off it. Drunk on the idea his girl was made to take him, all of him, always. 

Rey watched Ben as his eyes focused on her abdomen. She followed his gaze to the spot that caught his attention. Her lower stomach was pushed out, bulging and so full with him it almost made her scream if she wasn't so fucked out and boneless. “God, Rey” He breathed, still staring and enraptured by the fact her body was able to accommodate his length. “You take me so good, baby. Please, please tell me you can feel how deep I am.” He ran his hands over the part of her stomach that was pushed up and distended from his cock. He pulled his length from her before she could answer and rammed himself back in which elicited nothing less than a groan from them both. Rey moved her hands down her body over the spot she knew the head of his cock was showing through. She pressed down --the sensation made her eyes roll into the back of her head. They stayed like that for a moment, or hours, she doesn’t really know-- she could fall asleep with his cock in her and not care. ‘Fuck baby, I’ll never get tired of this pussy. It’s so tight, fuck-- it’s perfect. How can you fit me so deep in you? Please, sweetheart tell me how deep I am. Tell me how you can feel me inside of you. It’s driving me crazy”

Rey’s eyes snapped open-- she was overcome with lust. She was never much of a dirty talker but every word Ben said drove her that much closer to the edge-- she knew he loved when she said filthy things back to him. Knew it drove him mad with lust for her. 

“Fuck Ben, god." she tired to string words into a sentence for him, "You’re so big. I’ve never had a cock this deep in me before. Just yours, always yours. I can feel you in my stomach. Daddy please, I can’t take anymore. Please, please, please” She knew she was on the verge of her third orgasm-- she’d been holding onto it waiting to cum until he was close. She wanted to feel him cum inside of her. “Please, what, baby girl ? Tell me what you want” 

she knew what he wanted to hear. 

“Daddy, please, please cum inside of me. I want it as deep as you can put it.” His eyes went wide and Rey could see how blown his pupils were. He loved when she begged for his cum inside of her. “Daddy’s going to fill you up so good baby, just lay there and take it okay? Lemme fill you up so deep and full.” He pulled her legs over his shoulders in one fluid motion which somehow slipped his cock that much deeper inside of her. She just laid there while Ben quickened his pace. He was pounding her into the mattress-- the only sounds coming from her mouth now were airy, breathy moans being pushed out of her lungs from how brutal his thrusts were hitting. 

Rey felt her orgasm rip through her with such a force that she thought she might black out from it. Ben didn’t stop as he fucked her though her orgasm before submitting to his own with a deep groan. His thrusts continued their assault as he emptied himself inside of her. Ben pushed himself as far as he could into his girl--he didn’t want a single drop of his cum to miss being inside her beautiful needy cunt.

He panted and slowed his thrusts until he eventually stopped completley. He reluctantly pulled himself from inside her-- overcome with the need to see the mess he made. He slipped himself out and looked at his girls messy pussy. She was swollen and so well used. He loved watching her little cunt contract around the empty space he left. He watched as his cum started to drip from inside her. He gathered what he could and pushed it back into her hole. Before Ben knew what he was doing he grabbed a pillow and was tilting her hips up in the air. Rey didn’t have the energy to protest and before she could ask what he was doing, Ben offered her an explanation, “Gotta keep all that cum inside you sweetheart. I don’t want it to drip out yet. Keep your hips up for me and hold my cum in okay? Be good for daddy?”

All Rey could do was agree. She nodded her head and said, “Yes, daddy”


	2. Baby are you wet for me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just more porn, Lads. 
> 
> Writing smut isn't my forte and I'm always so nervous so I figured the best way to get better was to just *write* it. So here ya go. 
> 
> I think I'll be posting more one shots here. I think they'll mostly be in the same universe but who really knows. If you have any ideas/prompts throw them down in the comments and I'll try to add them into the next chapters?

He had her pinned down just how he liked her--legs pushed flush against her chest so she was bent in half and panting. Ben loved watching her writhe and move and scream and whimper-- it drove him insane. He'd never seen anything hotter than the way Rey's mouth would open slightly when she was about to cum-- her lips were the perfect shade of pink, slightly swollen from the attention he'd given them. Her chin was bright red from his stubble, he knew he should have shaved this morning but Rey had kept him up late the night before going over her research paper. 

Her whimper brought him back to focus. She looked so beautiful under him, a pretty picture just for him to admire. He could see her cheeks flushed between her toned calves pushed against her chest. She wiggled her feet and reached for his hands that rested on the back of her thighs. She let her hands wander up him forearms, fingers dragging against his skin when she couldn't reach any further she pouted, "daddy, please I want to touch you" He kissed the back of her knees and said, "Okay baby, okay, you can touch me. You've been so good for me, huh?" She nodded her head vigorously letting her nails drag lightly across his chest and his abdomen before digging into the side of his ribs, dragging a hiss from Ben as she marked him. She knew he loved feeling her touch his body, they spent so much time exploring each other that she knew exactly where he liked her to touch him. Before Rey could explore any further Ben was halfway down her body chanting, "I've got to taste you. Fuck. I have to taste how wet you are. Baby are you wet for me? Wet for daddy?" 

Rey whined before letting out a breathy, "Yes daddy, just for you." Ben couldn't wait any longer--he put his mouth over her pussy and worked his tongue against her clit. Breathless he whispered against her core, "Fuck I've never had a pussy that tasted so good baby, so good, just for me" before diving back into her core. Rey could feel his hot breath against her sensitive pussy. It made her cry out the second he dove back in, "Please, please don't stop" Ben had no intention of stopping anytime soon. He just drove into her center with renewed vigor, "baby doll, fuck, can I make you squirt? You think I can make you squirt again?" he pressed a kiss to the side of her thigh, before letting his teeth drag across her skin. She was whimpering and incoherent so he sank his teeth into the soft flesh, "tell me baby, can you squirt again for me so I can taste you? I know you won't disappoint me, baby" 

Rey felt his fingers drag through her wetness, "I can, I'll try-- please, let me try", her voice was full of want. Ben placed his palm over her swollen cunt, he couldn't believe how small his girl was. So small but so strong and he loved that he didn't have to hold back. He loved how she always begged him to fuck her harder, even when he thought he would break her in half she would scream for more. 

He didn't waste any time before shoving two of his fingers in, thrusting without abandon. "So tight still, just for me, huh? Just for daddy to fuck and fill any time he wants, huh baby? Just for me?"

Rey could never keep up with Ben's dirty talk. He had a never ending catalogue of filthy things to say but he always had Rey reduced to a whimpering mess so all she could ever say back was "Yeah, just yours. I only want you, only you" 

Ben has always been a possessive man and he loved when Rey indulged his fantasies by saying she was his. It had taken him so long to get her to say it that now he would ask over and over if she was his and she would answer over and over "yes, yours" and it only served to make him growl and whisper more possessive thoughts to her, "Only mine. Only I get to fuck this tight little pussy. Only my fingers, only my cock and only my cum gets to be in this pussy, baby. God I can't wait to fill this little hole up with cum. But first you gotta cum for me, squirt for me baby, please"

He watched Rey legs start to shake, the squelching her tight pussy made when his hands thrust into her had him transfixed. Ben kept a brutal pace letting the wet sounds echo through the room. She was so, so, close-- he could hear her little moans growing louder. The sweet begging for him to make her cum again, make her lose control. He watched Rey's eyes roll into the back of her head as she arched her back, her abdomen was clenched tight when she heard him whisper, "come on sunshine, come on, show me. Let go" 

And the flood gates opened. 

Her body convulsed violently as her pussy spasmed and made a mess everywhere. Ben's fingers never left her cunt--instead shoving a third inside as he felt her walls contract. Rey screamed as he kept pummeling her hole, he fucked her through her violent orgasm and the aftershocks that occurred before finally slipping his fingers from her. 

"Fuck, oh my god, fuck" Rey was panting as her body spasmed. Ben always made her cum so hard she thought she was going to black out afterward. She could hear his soft soothing voice whispering to her, "You did so good baby, you got me all wet. Got me so wet with you, Sweetheart." Rey felt his warm and calloused hands run up and down her legs, leaving slopping kisses on her thighs. "I did it daddy" she panted before throwing a hand over her face, trying to catch her breath. 

"Mmm yes you did and you taste so good, sweetheart" Rey couldn't see him with her arm over her eyes but she could feel him crawl up her body, leaving lazy kisses over her exposed skin. His breath was hot when she felt him place a tender kiss to her nipple before licking the sweat that had accumulated on her chest. She let out a soft whimper before Ben was on her lips-- capturing whatever words she was about to whine. 

 

"I'm not done with you, baby." 

Rey could feel his cock against her core. She could feel how hard he was, pressing against her folds and teasing her. She was so sensitive and overworked but god the thought of feeling his cock buried in her made her back arch. 

"I know what you want, daddy" Rey let the arm that was thrown across her face fall so she could look into Ben's eyes. He quirked his eyebrow waiting for the girl to respond. 

Rey pulled herself up onto her elbows and looked Ben square in the eyes, "You want to fill me up, don't you?" 

Rey watched as Ben's eyes narrowed and a wolfish grin appeared on his face-- she felt him press his cock harder against her clit, running circles before moving it lower and pressing it against her hole. She never broke eye contact with him, feeling emboldened to say more by his reaction, "You want to fill my pussy up with your cum, huh?" She felt him press the head of his cock against her until it slid inside, he didn't push any further--just letting the cock head sit in her pussy while she massaged it with her inner muscles. They both let out a groan but never stopped their eye contact. 

Ben let himself lazily jerk his cock as the head rest inside her. Listening to Rey tell him how much he wanted to cum inside of her was nothing but the truth. Nothing felt better than getting to finish inside of her. She was tight, and warm and somehow managed to fit all of him inside of her. The thought was enough to make his balls pull up against him. He was going to cum he knew it and there was something about just letting the head rest right inside of her that felt so right. He had spilled himself deep inside of her enough times but never like this, never while he was jerking himself off listening to her sweet voice murmuring filthy things. 

"You want to cum in me don't you? I know you love filling me up and watching it drip out", She whispered to him and he couldn't deny the feeling that was creeping down his spine and into his balls begging him to just shoot his load inside of her. He ripped his eyes from Rey so he could watch himself as he filled the girl up just like she was describing.

With a deep groan Ben jerked himself once, twice, and finally a third time until he was emptying inside her. 

A string of curses left his mouth as he watched his cock throb and shoot ropes into Rey. Ben wanted to shove his cock in as deep as he could to make sure all of it stayed inside of her, but the thought of watching it spill out of her quickly was too enticing. 

He waited until he had put every last drop he had into her before pulling the head of his cock out. He never got tired of watching his cum leak out of Rey, usually it took a few moments to slide down her passage and finally slip out of her folds and down her perfect little ass hole. 

He'd have to remember to pay attention to that perfect hole next time. 

 

Ben was so caught up in watching his mess that he didn't realize Rey was shifting on the bed-- trying to lean forward. He reached for her and pulled her forward until she was in a better position and she reached down with two fingers to spread her pussy lips apart before, "I'm fine Ben", she pressed a soft kiss to bridge of his nose before whispering with a wicked grin, "I just wanted to see how much of a mess you made."


	3. You need a professor ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “He’s never fucked a student before, and he knows he shouldn’t. He honestly knows this is the worst fucking thing he has ever done. But she’s so willing, and her ass looks so perfect bent over his desk just wiggling for him, asking him if he likes the way her ass looks.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly this started out with me complaining about the lack of reylo anal fics to Mads, and then I proceeded to write this entire thing in her PM box. So, anyways—enjoy! This is completely un-beta’d. No plot, just our two nerds fucking. *shrug*
> 
> Oh and the next chapter will be about deepthroat training. *wiggles eyebrows*
> 
>  
> 
> Shout out to Mads (radar-technician) and everyone in the Kinky Fucks channel on the reylo discord

He’s never fucked a student before, and he knows he shouldn’t. He honestly knows this is the worst fucking thing he has ever done. But she’s so willing, and her ass looks so perfect bent over his desk just wiggling for him, asking him if he likes the way her ass looks.

She’d walked into his office less than twenty minutes ago and it took less than five of that to convince himself to give her what she wanted, or was it what he wanted ? He honestly couldn’t tell you who instigated it. Which one of them had decided to make the first move, but at fifteen minutes in he had already kissed her so hard her lips looked like they were bruised. 

So here Professor Solo was, twenty minutes into what was supposed to be a meeting between Teacher and student, bending Rey over his desk and watching with an expression close to awe as Rey proceeded to lift her skirt over her hips showing off how she hadn’t worn any panties that day. 

Ben Solo was royally fucked. How was he supposed to say no when she came in here looking like that ? He knows he should say no, he remembers the courses. The mandatory meetings and warnings from other professors, “don’t get caught up in that, kid. There’s always a girl and occasionally a guy every semester who’s willing to suck your cock for a better grade. No pussy is worth your job.”

...But Rey hadn’t wanted anything from him. She was a straight A student, highest grade in his damn class, he had to curve the other students grade because she would destroy them if he hadn’t. She didn’t need to fuck anyone for a grade, she set grade standards. She was the standard. Rey started wiggling her ass and that sure as hell snapped his attention back to the most important thing—her absolutely stunning ass. 

Bens hands reached out to grab both of her cheeks, they’re perfect; so fucking perfectly round and soft, fuck—Her ass is so goddamn perfect. He wants to commit this to memory because he has no idea if he’ll ever see an ass this good again, he doubts she’d let him take a picture—he is tempted to ask. He paws at them again—running his hands over the soft globes, marveling at how big his hands look holding them. 

His entire hand covers one cheek and the idea of being so big he engulfs her awakes some primal part of his brain and he lets out a deep satisfying groan. Ben pulls her cheeks apart giving him a breathtaking view of what has to be the prettiest pussy he has ever seen in his goddamn life. 

There it is—glistening and pink, completely bare and waiting to be ruined. His eyes travel up to her little asshole—he’s can’t remember the last time he was in the mood for anal but goddamn he’s never been as tempted to fuck someones ass as he is for this girl. He so, so tempted to shove himself into her little ass as far as he can—maybe the next time. He hopes there’s a next time. 

But Ben can’t get the image of fucking her ass out of his head. Maybe he can’t wait, maybe he wants to. There’s something so very bad about fucking his student—he already knows this—but fucking his students ass in his office? God this was every bad plot to porn he’s ever watched. But now it’s real, he wonders if she’ll say yes if he asks...or maybe he could just...

At that moment Ben presses himself against her puckered hole. Rey doesn’t even flinch, as if she’d known he wanted this the whole time—she just turns back to watch; perfect lips parting just enough to let a moan slip out. Ben is completely fucking surprised she’s not telling him to stop; he doesn’t wait for her to change her mind— He presses a little further but is met with some resistance so he pulls back and holds her ass cheeks open and spits—letting it pool right at her hole while he rubs his cock through her completely drenched folds. He’s tempted to just shove himself in her pussy but—that ass is calling to him. Once he’s sure his cock is covered in enough of her slick he starts to press against her hole again. He looks up to see Rey’s face, flushed pink, brows furrowed together—just watching as her professor is about to press his cock into her.

He feels the resistance finally give way and soon his head opened her up enough for him to slip in. They both let out deep satisfying groans. Rey almost falls against his desk panting. “I can’t...oh god I didn’t think...” Whatever Rey was going to say was left unfinished and replaced with a loud moan.

Ben gasped, ”Oh fuck, I didn’t think...fuck I didn’t think you could take it. Oh fuck. I can’t believe how tight you are. God I could cum just like this. Just my head in your tight little ass, but...” He grabs onto her cheeks and squeezes before pushing in a little further. “...something tells me you could take more of my big cock. Can’t you baby? Can you try and take all of my cock in your ass? Will you be a good girl and stay quiet while I stretch you open? You don’t want everyone in this hall to hear you getting fucked do you?” 

He has no idea where this is coming from but Rey seems to love it because all she can do is bite down on her hand and shake her head up and down in understanding.

Ben doesn’t even get a quarter of the way into her ass before he feels like he’s going to cum. Hearing Rey’s little moans and noises are sending that primal part of his brain into overdrive. He wants to slam into her, pound her ass until she’s screaming —but the sane part of his brain is reminding him that he is in his office—in a hall full of other professors (who are certainly not fucking their students —in their ass) so he continues a slow pace, he doesn’t want to cum this quickly but this is probably the best thing that’s ever happened to him and he wants to remember it. His slow pace doesn’t go unnoticed by Rey who turns her body to look back to Ben and in a low whisper starts to beg, “Professor please, please. I want to make you cum before my next class. I only have ten more minutes.”  


Hearing her say she wants to make him cum is honestly destroying whatever resolve he’s been able to build. “Fuck, Rey you can’t say that. It’s going to make me cum.”

A devious look crosses his students face, “Don’t you want to cum Professor ? You can come in my ass if you want—you can put my panties back on and I’ll walk out of here with your cum still in me. Send me to my next class full of your cum, professor. Please please.”

And that’s all Ben can take before he empties himself into his students perfect ass.

***

Rey left her professors office with a hitch in her step. Her ass was so sore and it didn’t help that Professor Solo actually sent her on her way with his cum still leaking out of her. But despite how uncomfortable it was she felt powerful knowing she made him so that. He’d cum so hard she felt him shaking behind her, whispering to himself “Fuck” over and over, hips jerking against her and forcing his cum a little deeper inside of her. It felt like ages passed until his orgasm subsided—the memory sent a shiver down Rey’s spine. 

***

Ben cannot remember when he’d ever cum that hard. He didn’t know if it was a combination of not jerking off for the last few weeks or how peak fantasy it’d been to fuck a student in his office. But he damn near emptied his entire soul into the girl. 

He also can’t believe how incredible her ass looked leaking his cum. It was obscene but as he pulled out he held her perfect ass cheeks open so he could look at the mess. Gah, the way her stretched hole had immediately closed back right after he removed himself, a testament to how incredibly tight she’d been. It hadn’t closed fast enough though— His fluid began to leak from her and he couldn’t stop his fingers from reaching out to scoop it up and push it back into her hole. A giggle interrupted his thoughts and soon his eyes met hers, her cheeks flushed, lips pulled into a smile—she whispered, “enjoying your mess, Professor ?”

All he could do was smile and pull her panties back up. “Be a good girl and keep that cum inside of you until you get home.”

Rey quickly gathered her belongings before turning back to her Professor, “I’ll make sure to send you a picture so you know I’ve been a good girl.”


End file.
